


Kinda Hot But Mostly Bothered

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [28]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Creatures, Humor, Inspired by Cracky B-Horror Movies, Inspired by Sharknado, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Near Future, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Stripping, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s a nice day up until a ghost shark falls through the attic.





	Kinda Hot But Mostly Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like always nostalgic for these two! Always! I had to switch out some stuff for the 31 Days of Horror/Halloween and I was like "uhh but what can I do for Inspired by Cracky B-Horror With Gigantic Creatures/Animals" and for some reason,,, here we are lmao. Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

*

Most of the attic remains darkened with the help of a one blacked-out window.

There's a tin of old, crusty putty with multi-colored birthday candles wedged on top of it, emitting a yellowish, soft glow.

Danny takes a breather, crunching on a green-orange-and-white lollipop they discovered up here. It still had the wrapper on it and nothing tastes _weird_ about it. Danny pops it out of his mouth, offering it to Sam who eyes it with a doubtful, semi-amused look.

"Is this vegan…?"

"Probably not," Danny replies, leaning back, grinning and shoving the lollipop between his teeth.

A glimpse of Sam's voluptuous cleavage in her black, meshy tank-top. Her naked hips and legs. Her pale skin glows in dimness.

He's not trying to get the taste of Sam out of his mouth, his senses. No — Danny would love to _live_ in his girlfriend's thighs, for days, moving gently inside her and lapping her fluids, breathing in _Sam_ and her natural scent and working to the edge of a mind-numbing orgasm until Sam's purple, trimmed fingernails claw into Danny's nape.

The thought gets him hot and bothered again. Danny pulls off his tee.

"Mm, no, slower," Sam announces, folding her arms. " _Slower_ ," she repeats, a little more loudly and snickering when Danny tugs the collar-opening over his neck, freeing himself. "You're bad at this, Fenton."

It's about when they hear shrieking coming from outside, prying open the attic-window. A tornado, in the middle of November, barrels down the street, throwing debris. An eerily _green_ tornado. Something huge flies in, chomping and alive, and Danny grabs Sam, phasing them invisible, as the attic blows open. Wind whips through Sam's short, black hair.

"Are you kidding me? A sharknado?" she yells. "A _ghost sharknado_?"

Danny simpers, remembering the misplaced ghost-portal from earlier.

_Oops._

*

 


End file.
